runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer (Warrior)/Dialogue
If Zanaris is not acknowledged * Adventurer: hello traveller ** What are you camped here for? *** Player:: What are you camped here for? *** Adventurer: We're looking for Zanaris **** Who's Zanaris? ***** Player:: Who's Zanaris? ***** Adventurer: hehe Zanaris isn't a person ***** Adventurer: It's a magical hidden city ****** If it's hidden how are you planning to find it ******* Player:: If it's hidden how are you planning to find it ******* Adventurer: Well we don't want to tell others that ******* Adventurer: We want all the glory of finding it for ourselves ******** please tell me ********* Player:: Please tell me ********* Adventurer: No ******** looks like you don't know either if you're sitting around here ********* Player:: looks like you don't know either if you're sitting around here ********* Adventurer: Of course we know ********* Adventurer: We haven't worked out which tree the stupid leprechaun is in yet ********* Adventurer: Oops I didn't mean to tell you that ********* Player:: So a Leprechaun knows where Zanaris is? ********* Adventurer: Eerm ********* Adventurer: yes ********* Player:: And he's in a tree somewhere around here ********* Player:: thankyou very much ******* There's no such thing ******** Player: There's no such thing ******** Adventurer: Well when we find which tree the leprechaun is in ******** Adventurer: You can eat those words ******** Adventurer: Oops I didn't mean to tell you that ******** Player: So a Leprechaun knows where Zanaris is? ******** Adventurer: Eerm ******** Adventurer: yes ******** Player: And he's in a tree somewhere around here ******** Player: thankyou very much **** what's Zanaris? ***** Player: what's Zanaris? ***** Adventurer: I don't think we want other people competing with us to find it ****** Please tell me ******* Player:: Please tell me ******* Adventurer: No ****** Oh well never mind ******* Player: Oh well never mind **** What makes you think it's out here ***** Player: What makes you think it's out here? ***** Adventurer: Don't you know the legends? ***** Adventurer: Of the magical city, hidden in the swamp ****** If it's hidden how are you planning to find it ******* (Same as above) ****** There's no such thing ******* (Same as above) ** Do you know any good adventures I can go on? *** Player:: Do you know any good adventures I can go on *** Adventurer: Well we're on an adventure now *** Adventurer: Mind you this is our adventure *** Adventurer: We don't want to share it - find your own **** Please tell me ***** Player:: Please tell me ***** Adventurer: No **** I don't think you've found a good adventure at all ***** Player: I don't think you've found a good adventure at all ***** Adventurer: We're on one of the greatest adventures i'll have you know ***** Adventurer: Searching for zanaris isn't a walk in the park ****** Who's Zanaris? ******* (Same as above) ****** what's Zanaris? ******* (Same as above) ****** What makes you think it's out here ******* (Same as above) If Zanaris is acknowledged *'Player:' So let me get this straight *'Player:' I need to search the trees near here for a leprechaun? *'Player:' And he will tell me where Zanaris is? *'Adventurer:' That is what the legends and rumours are,yes After talking to the Leprechaun *'Player:' thankyou for your information *'Player:' It has helped me a lot in my quest to find Zanaris *'Adventurer:' So what have you found out? *'Adventurer:' Where is Zanaris? *'Player:' I think I will keep that to myself Post quest (Same as after talking to the Leprechaun, see above) Category:Lost City Category:Quest dialogues